Yellow Sketchbook
by delusiontaxx
Summary: Setiap hari adalah hari yang berharga bagi Haruka dan Takane, apalagi saat mereka bersama. Bad summary I know. 30 Days OTP Challenge. Akan ada beberapa chapter yang AU. Enjoy!
1. Hari 1

Yellow Sketchbook

**Hari 1 - Berpegangan tangan**

"Takane, apakah kau pernah menghadiri konvensi?"

Takane menatap Haruka sebentar, lalu kembali melihat bukunya. Guru Kenjirou menyuruh mereka untuk membaca beberapa halaman dalam buku, sementara guru tersebut pergi entah ke mana. Dia menjawab dengan malas,

"Konvensi? Aku tidak mengerti perkataanmu,"

"Kau tahu, di mana ada cosplayer, lalu penjual barang-barang anime, doujin dan sebagainya,"

Takane mendongak dari bukunya, terkejut. Dari mana Haruka tahu acara tersebut? Apakah dia pernah datang? Jangan-jangan dia sebenarnya Otaku?

"Pernah sih, sekali-kali. Kenapa emangnya?" kecuali pertemuan gamer dan kompetisi game, Takane jarang mengunjungi pertemuan dan acara yang mencakup lebih banyak kalangan.

"Akhir minggu ini ada konvensi di alun-alun kota, katanya merchandise akan banyak sekali termasuk game yang sekarang kita mainkan! "

Haruka berkata dengan begitu semangat, sementara Takane mendesah dan membalikkan halaman di bukunya.

"Terus kenapa bilang ke aku?" tanyanya tidak mengerti.

"Tentu saja! Karena aku ingin mengajak Takane!"

Takane mengerjap, menatap Haruka yang kini tersenyum begitu manis.

"Ohh oke, kalau begitu ayo berangkat bersama," katanya dengan sedikit kemerahan di pipinya.

(**********)

Kesepakatan untuk pergi keluar bersama itu terjadi dengan cepat, Takane harus menimang-nimang lagi saat di rumahnya di depan meja makan.

Pergi di hari sabtu, ke konvensi, berdua saja, tanpa ada sangkut paut dengan sekolah. Wah, apakah dia bermimpi? Ini seperti kencan!

Takane tersenyum-senyum sendiri di depan makanannya. Dia tidak sabar, ingin Sabtu cepat datang! Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, dia merasa optimis. Hari itu akan menjadi hari yang sangat baik.

(***********)

Hari itu akhirnya datang! Setelah sekian lama memilih pakaian di lemarinya, dan juga dengan bantuan Ayano, dia berangkat ke tempat pertemuan dengan anggapan dia sudah cukup cantik. Sebenarnya baginya ini bukan persoalan besar. Nanti di tempat tersebut akan ada banyak orang, dan benda-benda yang akan menarik perhatian Haruka. Dia pasti tidak akan memperhatikan pakaiannya, dan Takane tahu Haruka bukanlah pengamat yang baik.

Haruka datang dengan mobil yang dikendarai Ibunya*. Haruka menyapanya dan mereka bertukar senyum. Setelah itu mereka langsung berangkat ke tempat pertemuan.

(************)

Mereka sampai dan Takane merasa bersyukur dengan itu. Entah kenapa menurutnya di dalam mobil, duduk bersisian seperti itu ada suasana kaku, yang tidak pernah ia rasakan di kelas. Dia kerap meremas topi baret yang dikenakannya saat itu tanpa alasan yang jelas. Sepertinya berdua di kelas dan berdua di tempat lain itu berbeda.

Takane tidak bisa memikirkan suasana asing tadi lebih lama karena apa yang dilihatnya di tempatnya dia berdiri sekarang.

Konvensi para Otaku yang dia tidak peduli namanya itu begitu ramai, tentu saja. Andaikan tidak bersama Haruka, dia terlalu malas untuk datang.

"Ayo kita membeli tiket, Takane!" seru Haruka.

Takane mengangguk malas lalu menyusulnya.

(***********)

Takane tidak tahu apakah dia harus berjalan di sisi Haruka, ataukah mengekornya saja. Dia takut apabila berjalan terlalu dekat, Haruka akan menganggap macam-macam, toh mereka hanya teman bukan? Tetapi kalau mengekor, dia takut akan terpisah di tempat yang begitu ramai. Dia merasa begitu bodoh karena memikirkan hal kecil seperti ini.

Dia membiarkan kenyataan yang memutuskan untuknya.

Setelah membeli tiket, tanpa berbicara lagi, Haruka langsung berjalan memasuki keramaian. Takane harus berlari menyusulnya agar tidak tertinggal.

Kerumunan di acara konvensi seperti ini adalah di antara berjalan dan mengantri atau berhenti. Berhenti apabila menemukan _booth_ yang menarik, berjalan apabila tidak tertarik. Baru selang beberapa menit, Takane sudah merasa lelah. Ini berbeda jauh dengan kerumunan di acara festival budaya di sekolah. Haruka yang mengaku tidak pernah mengunjungi acara seperti ini, tampaknya begitu lihai dan terbiasa dengan pergerakan ini.

Takane tidak bisa mengira berapa menit Haruka berhenti di satu booth. Kadang hanya beberapa detik, kadang sampai menit.

Mereka sampai di sebuah persimpangan, yang agak lengang sehingga Takane berhenti untuk mengambil nafas dan berbicara.

"Haruka, barang apa saja sih yang ingin kau cari?" sejauh ini dia belum melihat booth yang menjual merchandise game favorit mereka berdua.

"Tentu saja game favorit kita, tapi tadi banyak sekali barang-barang yang menarik, mungkin aku akan membeli beberapa!"

Sejauh ini Haruka belum membeli satu barang pun.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan pencarian mereka.

(***********)

Di bagian kali ini, kerumunan lebih ramai lagi. Lalu hal yang ditakutkan terjadi, Takane terpisah dari Haruka. Dia harus melongo ke sana-ke mari sebelum akhirnya melihat Haruka di booth seberang jalan. Dia bersyukur dengan postur tubuh Haruka yang tinggi yang membuatnya mudah terlihat di antara kerumunan.

"Takane lihat gantungan kunci ini, lucu! Apakah kau mau?"

Apakah Haruka akan membelikannya untuknya? Takane tidak tahu, tapi dia tidak ingin berharap, "Terserah kau saja, Haruka!"

Takane merasa Haruka tidak menyadari kepergiannya tadi, walaupun hanya sementara.

Dia melihat Haruka yang kembali berjalan, dengan cepat dia meraih jaket cowok tersebut, memegangnya erat dengan harapan dia tidak akan terpisah lagi. Juga dengan harapan Haruka mengerti maksudnya.

Keadaan semakin memanas, dan desak-desakan tidak dapat terelakkan. Takane merasa oksigen terus menghilang darinya. Hal ini tidak akan baik untuknya, apalagi dengan Haruka yang dia tahu kesehatannya lebih buruk. Pikiran tersebut membuat Takane lengah, genggaman Takane terhadap jaket Haruka tiba-tiba terlepas. Dia pun panik. Dia tidak tahu berapa lama akan menemukan Haruka di tempat seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba ada yang menyentak tangannya, menariknya dengan begitu kuat hingga tubuhnya ikut tertarik.

"Jangan jauh-jauh dariku!"

Takane terkejut dengan Haruka tiba-tiba berada di depan wajahnya. Tangan Haruka menggenggam tangannya dengan erat.

Mereka kembali berjalan. Karena keramaian, dan tangan mereka yang terpaut, Takane mendapatkan dirinya sangat dengan Haruka. Walaupun terengah-engah, dia senang dengan kedekatan ini.

Mereka kembali menemukan persimpangan yang lengang. Takane menghirup napas dalam-dalam, mengambil oksigen yang tidak dia dapatkan secara cukup selama lima belas menit tadi. Dia melihat Haruka melakukan yang sama.

Haruka tidak melepaskan tangannya, sehingga dia juga tidak melepaskan tangan Haruka.

"Ayo kita istirahat sebentar! Di sana bagian makanan dan minuman!" seru Haruka dengan senyum yang lebar.

Takane mengangguk.

Mereka kembali berjalan dan tidak sekalipun Haruka melepas pegangan tangannya dari Takane.

(*********)

Omake:

"Takane, lihat!"

"Merchandise Headphone Actor?! Tidak mungkin!" Takane menatap dengan bola mata yang membesar pada gantungan kunci headphone actor yang dipegang Haruka.

"Dan, lihat ini!" Haruka menunjukkan gantungan kunci.. Konoha?!

Takane dapat mengerti kalau headphone actor memiliki merchandise karena para penggemar yang ia lawan di festival kultur sekolah, tapi Konoha. Bukankah itu karakter buatan Haruka? Ternyata Haruka juga punya penggemar!

"Apakah kau menginginkannya? Akan kubelikan!" Haruka bertanya kemudian dia tersenyum menunjukkan giginya.

Takane mengangguk dengan semangat. "Yep!"

Haruka rupanya juga membeli gantungan kunci headphone actor.

"Lihat! Kita serasi!"

Takane hanya bisa tertawa bahagia.

(**************)

A/N:

*punya headcanon kalau ibunya haruka suka nganter dia ke sekolah. ngaco banget ini ya.

Udah lama banget gak nulis harutaka. Maaf OOC dan gak jelas T_T

Chapter ke depan akan banyak karakter, dan mungkin pairing seperti Shinaya.

Makasih udah baca! Diusahakan update perhari.


	2. Hari 2

**Hari 2 - Berpelukan di Suatu Tempat**

Takane mengira ini hari yang baik untuk mengajak Haruka ke suatu tempat seusai sekolah. Kenyataannya, hujan deras turun dengan tiba-tiba hanya setelah 10 menit mereka meninggalkan gerbang sekolah.

Dia dengan Haruka cepat-cepat berteduh di bawah atap sebuah rumah yang menjorok.

"Mereka tidak bilang akan hujan, apalagi hujan badai seperti ini!" seru Takane, dirinya basah kuyup. Dia maksud 'mereka' adalah aplikasi ramalan cuaca di ponselnya.

"Cuaca mah tidak ada yang dapat menebak," Haruka merespon Takane dengan sabar, dirinya juga sama kebasahan.

"Atap ini tidak dapat melindungi kita!" seru Takane, amarahnya belum mereda.

Haruka tersenyum dengan tingkah Takane. Pergantian cuaca memang terkadang membuat amarah seseorang tak tertahankan. Tujuan mereka yakni toko buku, Takane yang mengajaknya. Pasti ada buku yang sangat ingin dibeli Takane sehingga dapat begitu kesal.

"Kalau begitu kita ke dalam, sepertinya rumah ini tidak dihuni," Haruka mengusulkan setelah melihat-lihat keadaan di belakang punggung mereka.

"Bagaimana kau bisa yakin?" Takane bertanya tetapi langsung berjalan menapaki lantai kayu rumah tersebut.

Haruka tertawa kecil sebelum menyusulnya.

Benar saja, rumah tersebut tidak terkunci. Takane cepat memasukinya. Dia merasa sedikit ngeri dengan begitu gelap dan kosongna rumah tersebut. Andaikan di luar tidak hujan, dia tidak akan mau berlama-lama di rumah ini. Dia membiarkan pintu rumah terbuka agar cahaya yang walaupun sedikit tetap bisa masuk. Dia pun duduk menatap hujan. Haruka duduk di sebelahnya tak lama kemudian.

Takane melipat lututnya dan mendekatkannya pada tubuhnya, memeluknya. Pakaian yang melindungi dirinya basah semua, rambutnya lepek, dia kedinginan, ditambah lantai kayu yang sama sekali tidak hangat.

"Dingin ya, Takane..."

"Sudah jelas," Takane menggerutu tetapi tidak keras. Kemudian dia sedikit kaget dengan Haruka yang menempelkan bahunya dengannya. Takane tidak bergerak, tetap melihat ke lantai kayu, kemerahan mulai muncul di pipinya.

"Ehh untung tas kita anti air ya!"

"Hmm.." Takane tidak tahu harus berbuat atau berkata apa lagi. Dia sangat benci hujan yang mendadak ini. Dia benci rencana dia dengan Haruka gagal. Akan tetapi dia lebih benci karena bertingkah seperti anak kecil saat ini.

Tiba-tiba lantai kayu berwarna gelap itu tertutupi oleh sesuatu berwarna biru cerah, Takane meraihnya, dia merasakan teksturnya yang lembut. Sesuatu kemudian bergerak di punggungnya, dia mendongak untuk melihat Haruka menaruh selimut di antara mereka, sebuah senyum terhias di wajahnya.

"Terkadang ibuku memasukkan selimut di tasku. Untunglah, dengan begini kita tidak terlalu kedinginan,"

Takane mengangguk, meremas kain tersebut. Kemarahannya perlahan menghilang seiring dengan meresapnya kehangatan di dalam tubuhnya.

Tiba-tiba Haruka menolehkan kepalanya ke arahnya, bersandar di kepala Takane.

"Haruka, geli tahu.." seru Takane tetapi tidak dengan nada kesal.

"Tetapi lebih hangat kan?"

Takane mengangguk, kemudian memberanikan diri bersandar di bahu Haruka. Nah, begini kan lebih nyaman.

(*********)

A/N:

Kadang ada chapter yang lebih panjang, sangat panjang, lebih pendek, sangat pendek. Maafkan atas ketidakjelasan ini.


	3. Hari 3

Hari 3 - Main game/Nonton film

"Haruka, apakah menurutmu keahlian bermain game ku berkurang?" tanya Takane. Dia berjalan bersama Haruka di lorong sekolah sehabis dari kantin. Dia telah lupa bekal makan siangnya, untung Haruka mau mengantarnya ke kantin.

"Masa sih?"

"Iya, masa, aku sebagai Senkou no Maihime*, kalah oleh anak SMP?"

Haruka mengedipkan matanya, dia baru mengerti dengan pertanyaan Takane yang tiba-tiba ini. Ternyata Takane masih mempermasalahkan kekalahannya di festival kebudayaan sekolah beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kau masih menyimpan gamenya kan?"

Haruka mengangguk, wajahnya kembali terlihat bingung.

Takane membuka pintu ruang kelas mereka.

"Aku penasaran, ayo kita main sekarang, aku lawan kamu!"

"Hmm tapi kita belum makan, Takane?"

"Sebentar saja!"

Takane berdiri di dekat meja Haruka, menunggu Haruka mengeluarkan laptopnya. Permainan tembak target itu tidak diinstal di laptopnya.

Tak lama Takane sudah menggeser kursinya, duduk dekat Haruka dan tangannya memegang _console_.

Haruka tidak memprotes, walau perutnya meraung-raung. Dia membuka program game tersebut. Start-up game itu pun muncul di layar laptopnya. Dia tertegun sebentar, merasa nostalgia. Dia tidak menyangka akan melihat game ini lagi, setelah festival sekolah yang menyenangkan. Karena hari itu, dia menjadi gamer seperti Takane, tetapi dia tidak memainkan game tersebut, tidak juga iya _uninstall_. Sebagai kenang-kenangan. Dia harus melawan ketetapannya ini demi Takane.

**YOU LOSE.**

Di layar hitam tanda game telah selesai, terlihat skor Haruka berbeda jauh dengan Takane.

"Ulang! Kali ini kau harus bersungguh-sungguh, Haruka!"

Haruka hanya mengangguk sambil berterus terang di kepalanya, tadi dia sudah serius.

**YOU LOSE**.

Takane tetap menang dengan skor sangat tinggi.

"Haruka, aku serius lho! Aku ingin menguji apakah keahlian bermainku tetap atau berkurang! Jadi kau juga harus serius! Kerahkan semua kemampuanmu!"

**YOU LOSE**.

Tanda itu tetap muncul di bagian layar Haruka.

"Sepertinya keahlian bermainmu malah bertambah Takane!"

"Tidak, ini karena kau mengalah!"

**RESTART.**

Ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang. Perut Haruka tak berhenti berbunyi.

(*************)

A/N:

*Senkou no Maihime: Lightning Dancer, tapi ada juga yang nyebut Dancing Princess of the Spotlight, mana yang bener..


	4. Hari 4

Hari 4 - Pergi Kencan

"Jadi Haruka sama sekali tidak mengomentari pakaianmu?" tanya Ayano beberapa hari kemudian.

Takane mengangguk, wajahnya tidak menampakkan ekspresi berlebih, tidak seperti Ayano yang menganggap masalah ini serius, "Tidak usah berlebihan Ayano, aku yakin Shintaro juga begitu padamu,"

"Ap-apa maksudmu?" tanya Ayano, mukanya tiba-tiba kemerahan, membuat Takane bingung.

"Iya, orang seperti Shintaro, aku tidak bisa membayangkannya mengomentari cewek 'cantik', kecuali karakter di game,"

"Tidak kok, dia pernah mengomentariku sekali,"

"Sungguh?"

Ayano mengangguk mantap.

Takane masih skeptis. Di pikirannya, mungkin Shintaro menganggap Ayano bukanlah 'cewek' seperti yang kebanyakan sehingga dia bilang begitu. Tetapi Takane tidak membicarakannya pada Ayano, untuk menjaga perasaannya.

"Iya, Shintaro bisa begitu, berarti Haruka juga!"

"Aku tidak yakin soal itu,"

(*********)

Di akhir minggu itu, Haruka mengajak Takane pergi ke toko buku yang sebelumnya tertunda karena hujan deras di hari yang lalu. Takane datang ke tempat pertemuan yang sama ketika pergi bersama ke konvensi. Dia harus mengakui, pergi ke konvensi bersama merupakan salah satu momen hidupnya yang menyenangkan, dia selalu tersenyum sendiri ketika mengingatnya. Tentu saja tidak ia lakukan di depan Haruka.

Takane melihat ponselnya untuk mengetahui waktu, ia datang sepuluh menit lebih awal. Dia berharap Haruka tidak terlambat seperti saat ke konvensi. Kemudian terlintas di pikirannya, apakah Haruka akan menyertakan ibunya untuk menjemput? Rencana mereka adalah pergi ke toko buku, hanya kios kecil yang dapat dicapai berjalan kaki dari sekolah. Kecuali Haruka mempunyai rencana lain... Tidak. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Perempuan tidak boleh berharap terlalu banyak pada seorang pria. Dia belajar ini setelah melihat berapa kali Ayano curhat dengannya tentang Shintaro.

Dia menegakkan tubuhnya, berusaha untuk tenang. Ini bukanlah kencan, ini sama seperti saat ke konvensi. Akan tetapi, perasaan gelisah dan khawatir yang dia rasakan tidak jauh berbeda saat pergi pertama kali. Dia mendesah pada dirinya sendiri. Masa iya dia harus selalu merasakan hal ini setiap akan pergi bersama Haruka? Dia harus terbiasa. Dia menarik nafas dan tersenyum kecil. _Tenang Takane, tenang_.

Tidak seperti saat ke konvensi yang dia berpikir berkali lipat untuk pakaian yang cocok. Kali ini dia cepat memutuskan, walau diselingi protes Ayano. Dia sudah menerima fakta bahwa Haruka tidak akan mengomentari penampilannya seberapa cantiknya ia menganggap dirinya telah berpakaian.

"Tapi kan baru sekali! Mungkin kali ini tidak!"

Dia tidak mengerti dari mana Ayano selalu bersikap optimis.

Akhirnya dia memakai _blouse_ putih yang memiliki pita di bawah kerahnya, rok jins pendek, dan sepatu kets. Lengan yang tidak ditutupi blouse, ditutupi oleh jaket hitam lengkap dengan _hoodie._ Oke, semua ini memang tidak biasa ia kenakan, tetapi setidaknya dia cepat memutuskan pakaian-pakaian ini.

Entah dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya atau apa, Haruka telah berada di sampingnya. Sejak kapan?! Takane cepat menutupi keterkejutannya dengan pertanyaan kasual,

"Sudah siap?"

"Yep!" Haruka tersenyum lebar.

Takane ikut tersenyum. Dia bersyukur Haruka suka tersenyum. Secara tidak langsung itu menandakan bahwa Haruka suka berpergian dengannya.._ Bukan_?

"Takane mau ke mana?"

Takane menghentikan langkahnya, sadar bahwa Haruka tidak mengikutinya. "Huh?"

"Halte bus kan ke arah sana,"

Takane terdiam, mereka kan tidak membutuhkan bus.

"Ayolah!"

Haruka mengambil tangan Takane, membuatnya tidak dapat memikirkan hal ini lebih lanjut.

(**********)

Takane melihat ke arah luar jendela bus. Dia berusaha untuk tidak terlihat berpikir keras. Mereka sekarang berada di bus, ini berarti mereka tidak pergi ke toko buku. Sudah pasti bahwa Haruka mempunyai rencana lain. Haruskah ia bertanya? Sebentar, mari membahas yang lain dulu. Tadi Haruka menggenggam tangannya, seperti hal yang lumrah. Haruka baru melepasnya setelah duduk di dalam bis. Mereka duduk sebelahan. Dia baru menyadari bahwa pakaian Haruka mirip dengannya, tentu saja dalam hal warna. Haruka memakai kemeja putih dengan sedikit corak garis, lalu celana jins panjang kehitaman. Mereka seperti pasangan yang telah memiliki _dresscode_ sendiri. Untuk kasus mereka, tentunya ini hanya kebetulan. Akan tetapi dilihat dari luar mereka benar-benar seperti pasangan yang pergi berkencan.

Dia menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya, menyembunyikan senyumnya.

Ah tidak, ini baru mulai tetapi dia sudah merasa bahagia.

(***********)

Haruka membawa mereka ke mall yang baru saja diresmikan*. Takane tidak bisa menutup keterkejutannya, dia tidak menyangka Haruka dapat berpikir mengajaknya ke tempat biasanya dikunjungi pasangan.

"Kita mau ngapain ya ke sini?" Takane tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya.

"Katanya mereka punya bioskop di sini. Ada film bagus yang ingin kutonton, dan Takane pasti akan suka!"

Takane cepat mengangguk. Apapun filmnya, sebenarnya kalau dengan Haruka, dia tetap senang.

Mereka berjalan di dalam mall, tangan Haruka tidak lama sudah memegangi tangan Takane lagi.

"Restorannya banyak ya!" seru Haruka dengan nada yang begitu riang.

Takane mengangguk setuju. Selain restoran, sepertinya berbagai macam toko juga banyak berdiri di sini. Mall itu begitu luas dan megah, matanya tidak bisa berhenti ke sana kemari.

"Sehabis membeli tiket, kita harus cari restoran yang paling enak!"

Lagi-lagi Takane hanya mengangguk.

Mereka terus berjalan, menaiki lift, hingga mencapai bioskop yang berada di lantai paling atas.

(**********)

Takane melihat tiket yang telah mereka beli. Tiket miliknya dan Haruka itu berada di tangannya. Bentuknya persegi panjang dengan garis torehan di tengah. Tertera judul dari film yang ingin ditonton Haruka "Wreck it Ralph", film Amerika. Takane tidak mengerti tetapi Haruka terus mengatakan bahwa ia akan suka. Baiklah, ini akan menjadi kejutan untuk kesekian kalinya untuknya.

Dia tidak mengatakan sebuah rahasia pada Haruka. Rahasia itu adalah ini pertama kalinya ia pergi ke bioskop. Ya, neneknya tidak pernah mengizinkannya pergi, dia yakin itu karena neneknya takut ia terkena serangan saat menonton. Dia juga tidak pernah punya teman yang mengajaknya pergi. Begitulah, ini pertama kali untuknya, dan bersama Haruka, sungguh spesial. Dia yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

"Jadi kita akan makan dulu?"

"Yep! Tenang Takane, filmnya masih lama, sempat untuk makan dan semacamnya!"

"Ohh.."

"Iya, biasanya dengan mama, kami selalu memesan tiket yang agak lama agar bisa makan dulu! Gak papa kan Takane?"

Takane menggeleng dan tersenyum, "Iya gapapa!"

"Nah! Ayo kita berkeliling memilih restoran!"

Mereka kembali berpegangan tangan, berjalan-jalan dan melihat-lihat beserta menilai setiap restoran yang dipapasi.

Takane tidak terlalu memerhatikan bagian penilaian. Dia tidak peduli. Faktanya bahwa mereka berdua berjalan, berpegangan tangan, memilih restoran, seperti kekasih-kekasih lainnya di dalam mall, membuatnya tak bisa berhenti tesenyum.

"Kau ingin makan apa, Takane?"

"Terserah kamu, Haruka!"

"Ayolah! Di sini banyak pilihannya! Apapun yang kau inginkan!"

"Aku tidak ingin menginginkan makanan yang spesifik kali ini!"

"Oke. Tetapi kau harus makan ya!" seru Haruka dengan nada sedikit mengancam.

Takane mengangguk. Dia benar-benar tidak memikirkan makanan saat ini.

"Berarti aku yang milih! Apapun itu, kau harus terima!"

Setelah beberapa kali berkeliling satu lantai mall, mereka memutuskan untuk makan di sebuah restoran bergaya Italia. Takane memandang isi restoran dengan mata berbinar, dia tidak pernah ke restoran Italia sebelumnya.

Setelah diarahkan ke tempat duduk mereka, pramusaji memberikan mereka papan menu lalu meninggalkan mereka sendiri untuk menelaah menunya. Takane melihat menu dengan antusias, sebelum melihat bagian harganya. Dia membulak-balikkan menunya, dan rata-rata harganya sama.. sama mahalnya. Ayolah, dia telah menghabiskan setengah ongkosnya hari ini untuk membeli tiket nonton itu. Tujuan awalnya kan pergi ke toko buku, bukan semua ini.

Dia mengintip Haruka dari balik menu. Haruka terlihat biasa saja, masih dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Takane tertunduk. Dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebanyak apa Haruka menyiapkan uang untuk dapat makan di restoran sekaliber ini? Dia ingat telah berjanji untuk makan. Bagaimana bisa makan kalau tidak ada uang? Kenapa Haruka memilih restoran yang tidak mampu ia beli? Dia tak sadar telah meremas menunya.

"Takane.."

"Apa?"

"Aku tidak mengerti makanannya tapi semuanya terlihat enak,"

"Jangan bilang kamu belum pernah ke restoran italia sebelumnya,"

"Pernah dengan mama, tapi sudah lama sekali,"

Takane melengos sebentar sebelum berkata, "Oiya Haruka aku sepertinya..."

"Pelayan!"

Dia terkejut. Mengapa Haruka langsung memanggil pelayan? Padahal dia ingin mengatakan bahwa dia sebaiknya tidak ikut makan.

"Berikan makanan terbaik!" seru Haruka dengan nada yang dibuat-buat seperti orang kaya di film-film.

Takane berusaha untuk tidak membantah pernyataan tersebut. Barulah setelah pelayan pergi, dia menunjukkan keresahannya pada Haruka, "Haruka kau seharusnya tidak melakukan itu, aku-"

"Tidak apa-apa Takane! Aku yang bayar!"

Takane tertegun. Dia tidak percaya Haruka akan mentraktirnya makanan di restoran semewah ini.

"Enjoy saja, Takane!"

(**********)

Sering bagi Takane untuk makan bersama Haruka, terutama ketika makan siang bersama di kelas. Akan tetapi, kali ini untuk pertama kalinya dia makan bersama Haruka di sebuah restoran. Tidak usah dengan embel-embel italia, karena rasa pertama kalinya itu akan tetap sama di restoran manapun. Dia menyantap fettucini-nya dengan lahap. Ya untuk pertama kalinya juga dia makan sesuatu dengan antusias.

"Takane ternyata lapar ya!" seru Haruka tiba-tiba.

Takane biasanya marah, tetapi dia hanya mengangguk-angguk.

Haruka tertawa melihatnya. Takane pun ikut tertawa.

Ah, dia tidak sabar untuk menonton bersama Haruka, juga hal-hal pertama lainnya yang akan dia rasakan dengannya.

Seperti pasangan yang sedang kencan!

(**********)

A/N:

*saya sudah tidak peduli timeline dengan kagepro yang asli T_T ingat ini AU ya.

Maaf ya kalau gaje dan mereka OOC.

Ini adalah part 1 dari kencan mereka, part 2 di chapter selanjutnya tetapi bukan dengan tema yang sama aka bukan "Pergi Kencan". Apa temanya? Silakan cari tau sendiri. Siap-siap chapter selanjutnya full fluff!

Chapter selanjutnya mungkin diposting minggu depan, UTS udah kelar dan insya Allah tugas belum banyak. Doakan saja. *kayak dinantikan aja -_-


End file.
